User blog:FredCat100/Five Nights at Freddy’s - Silent Story; Sneak Peek
First Sneak Peek from this page: Sneak Peek of 'Five Nights at Freddy's - Silent Story' - I turned my attention to The Puppet and nodded with him - it was time to get my buck teeth pulling out, today. The Puppet was dressing like a doctor or whatever that called with a tooth-puller in his wire-thinned hand. I slowly opened my lavender muzzle as I 'relaxed' myself on the patient chair and I watched The Puppet sticking the item into my mouth and locking it on my left tooth that hanged under my nose. And then, it was a shocking pain - I now understood how the flesh-and-blood 'animatronics' feeling when they got their teeth pulling out - My sight flashed in the red alert as The Puppet struggled to pulling my stupid-strong buck tooth since it actually refused to leaving my muzzle service. It was ridiculously as The Puppet set his Joker heel on my cheek as The Puppet continued to struggling and fighting against my buck tooth. The sense of pain increased since The Puppet had done that. My eyes went haywire, which they were pointing in the different direction... Coming Soon! Second Sneak Peek from this page: Sneak Peek of 'Five Nights at Freddy's - Silent Story' - Those stupid people with the flesh and blood. This was what they got for put the springlock in me and then they tested it out by put one of their own kinds in me. I was now dragging across the hall, as if someone had installing the device that controlled my insides, without my will. Then I remembered, I was one of the hybrid animatronics. The palm of my right hand was on the wall to my right as my feet paced across the hall's floor. At last, it seemed like my 'mind-control' device's destination had arrived, it was at the big-ass window, where I could seeing the um... security guard, who tapped the flat computer screen like some mad scientists or something. And here I stood - stared at him as he struggled to get that flat-ass computer to work or something. Then he turned his attention to me with a shocked expression on his mug. It was before he turned to another computer screen- how many computers do he needed to keep anything in the running? Gee! And once his sight was blocked, my body automatically ran toward the door, where I could see my old partner's remains that hanged there. But I was so wrong as my body turned to the doorframe - that was actually my partner's 'son' - Freddie Dazbear, or so that was the name. I heard the security guard cursing as he turned around back to the computer he was busily rubbing his finger on earlier, only to see me at the doorframe as I withdrew from the sight, by the instinct or something that those fucking flesh-and-blood animals possessed. Augh! Coming Soon...